When I'm Gone Gdy mnie nie ma
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Opowiadanie z wątkiem, który może się wydać slashowski dla maniaków i nieco niesmaczny dla tych, którzy czytali VI tom i tęsknią za... kimś...


Tytuł: Gdy mnie nie ma / When I'm gone

Autor: Andrea Isabella Deer (w niedalekiej przyszłości) Snape

Pary: SS/AD (Jednak mogą na to wpaść tylko ludzie, którzy w życiu naczytali się za dużo fanfików yaoi, jak na przykład ja :P)

Klasyfikacja: Hm... nie znam się na tych nowych oznaczeniach... na stare to będzie PG13

Z dedykacją dla: Tej małpy Female Shinigami (zwanej potocznie Shinigami dla ubogich)

Nie moje elementy: To, co rozpoznajecie, jako własność J.K. Rowling zapewne nią jest. Poza tym wykorzystałam także piosenkę "When I'm Gone" zespołu Three Doors Down w wolnym tłumaczeniu moim i Shingami.

Krótkie wyjaśnienie, co do fanika: Zaprosiłam tą zołzę Shinigami do siebie i puściłam jej płytę Three Doors Down jakimś cudem w zeszłym roku wygraną w radiu. Ona, jak to ona zamiast skupić się na rozmowie ze mną, to zaczęła się wsłuchiwać w tekst pierwszej piosenki, czyli właśnie "When I'm Gone" i rzuciła, że pasuje jej to do slasha SS/AD (Albus Dumbledore nie Andrea Deer). Zaczęła się śmiać, a ja zaczęłam kombinować i oto efekt. Oczywiście w między czasie wpadłyśmy na pomysł na drugie fanfika tym razem LM/LV i on też powstał i o tym samym tytule. Tylko, że tamten jest z klasyfikacją R.

Krótkie wyjaśnienie, co do tłumaczenia: tłumaczenie jest amatorskie i jak zwykle macie prawo się z nim chwilami nie zgadzać, ale tak mi pasowało do fanfika i tak przetłumaczone zostało, o!

** When I'm gone **

There's another world inside of me that you may never see.

There are secrets in this life that I can't hide.

Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find.

Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind.

Jest we mnie inny świat, którego możesz nigdy nie zobaczyć.

Są w tym życiu tajemnice, których nie mogę ukryć.

Gdzieś w tej ciemności jest życie, którego nie umiem znaleźć.

Może jest za daleko, a może po prostu jestem ślepy, a może po prostu jestem ślepy.

Za każdym razem, gdy zostaje wypowiedziane zaklęcie, przez różdżkę przepływa fala mocy. Jakby energii, która tworzy się przy rzucaniu czaru, przepływa przez dłoń czarodzieja i dostaje się do jego organizmu. Kiedy magia krąży po ciele, rozpływa się przyjemną, ciepłą energią, usidlającą zmysły i powodującą satysfakcję i radość, uciszając wszystkie inne odczucia. Było to chyba najpiękniejsze uczucie na świecie, a zarazem najbardziej niebezpieczne, gdyż wyjątkowo łatwo było się w nim zatracić. Oczywiście proste zaklęcia powodowały tylko delikatny dreszczyk przyjemności, wręcz słaby cień tego, co można było osiągnąć mocnymi zaklęciami.

A nie było zaklęć bardziej przepełnionych mocą niż zaklęcia Niewybaczalne.

Przeraźliwy dźwięk, którego już nawet nie można było nazwać krzykiem przeciął gwałtownie zimne, nocne powietrze. Wycie udręczonej kobiety pod kolejnym Cruciatusem wibrowało wszystkim w uszach, wciskając się do ich mózgów i błagając o litość. O litość, której nigdy nie było i nigdy nie będzie.

Ciasny krąg kilku mężczyzn stał nad cierpiąca kobietą. Ostatnią, która jeszcze żyła. Wokoło można było zobaczyć kilka innych ciał, które nie mogły dać oprawcom już chyba żadnej radości. Została im tylko ta drobna blondynka, wyjąca z bólu, cierpienia i żalu. Jej krzyk tylko poprawiał im humor. Był wspaniałym akompaniamentem dla pulsującej w nich energii. Energii, która u jednego z nich właśnie osiągała wyższy poziom.

W końcu zamaskowany czarodziej przerwał zaklęcie i uśmiechnął się z uwielbieniem pod maską. Było to zdecydowanie najcudowniejsze uczucie na świecie. W tym momencie nie liczyło się to, jak bardzo jutro będzie tego żałował i jak wiele będzie miał koszmarów, w których przewodził będzie ten krzyk. Teraz nawet nie pamiętał, że jest szpiegiem, który nie powinien czerpać z torturowania żadnej przyjemności. Za kilkadziesiąt minut będzie znów spiętym, podejrzliwym i zapracowanym mężczyzną, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Teraz uśmiechał się delikatnie, oddając wspaniałemu uczuciu potężnej mocy, krążącej w nim i pulsującej coraz spokojniej.

Umorusany we krwi Severus Snape powoli szedł przez błonia Hogwartu. Tak bardzo tego nienawidził. Tego uczucia, które pojawiało się, gdy energia znikała. Poczucia winy i wstydu. Szedł ze spuszczoną głową po schodach, wiedząc, że u ich szczytu czeka na niego Albus Dumbledore. Nie, nie po raport. Takie rzeczy będą mogli załatwić jutro. Dzisiaj w nocy Dumbledore po prostu nie chce, żeby Severus był sam.

Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł oczy dopiero, gdy stanął tuż przed starcem. Z niewiadomych przyczyn zawsze spodziewał się zobaczyć w tych niebieskich oczach odrzucenie i wstręt. Zawsze jednak widział tylko współczucie, troskę i miłość. Podobnie, jak i tym razem, gdy Albus uścisnął go by dodać mu otuchy i poprowadził do swojego gabinetu.

Nie cierpię tego momentu, gdy pojawiają się wyrzuty sumienia – mruknął Snape, dopijając swoją herbatę.

Nikt go nie lubi, chłopcze, wierz mi. Jednak ty nie masz czego się wstydzić, ty tylko wykonujesz rozkazy, by móc pomóc innym – powiedział Albus, jak zwykle głosem spokojnym i pełnym otuchy.

Czuję się winny, że mi się to podoba, że uwielbiam to uczucie, gdy wypełnia mnie energia Niewybaczalnego!

To nie twoja wina! Każdy tak reaguje, Severusie...

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna westchnął tylko i spojrzał na swojego mentora, który za wszelką cenę chciał go uspokoić.

To bynajmniej nie jest pocieszające, ale i tak nic na to nie poradzę... Lepiej już pójdę, dyrektorze... Dobranoc...

Dumbledore podszedł do młodszego mężczyzny i uściskał go po raz kolejny, tym razem dodając jeszcze delikatny pocałunek w policzek Śmierciożercy.

Dobranoc, chłopcze...

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.

Więc trzymaj mnie, gdy tu jestem, popraw mnie gdy sie mylę.

Trzymaj mnie, gdy się boję i kochaj mnie, gdy mnie nie ma.

Znów ten sam krzyk przeobrażający się w wycie. I krew. Na jego dłoniach i na ciałach leżących wokoło. I kolejny cienki krzyk, który przerodził się w krzyk znacznie niższym głosem.

Już spokojnie, chłopcze, już spokojnie – cichy, uspokajający głos pojawił się wraz z ciepłymi ramionami, otaczającymi go delikatnie.

Przestał krzyczeć.

Severus Snape siedział spocony ze strachu na swoim łóżku w lochach. Tak, jak podejrzewał miał koszmar, dotyczący dzisiejszej nocy, ale gdy obudził się z krzykiem Dumbledore tam był. Ciepło jego uścisku, uspokajająca dłoń na plecach i te delikatne, kołyszące ruchy powoli wykonywały swoje zadanie, uspokajając roztrzęsionego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Spokojnie, chłopcze...

Jak mam być spokojny skoro co noc śnią mi się ludzie, których zabiłem? Jestem mordercą, a nie chłopcem! – prawie krzyknął Snape, usiłując się wyrwać z uścisku starca.

Jesteś ofiarą tej wojny, jak i setki innych. A dla mnie zawsze będziesz chłopcem i nic na to nie poradzę. Wierz mi Severusie, znam cię od prawie dwudziestu pięciu lat i wiem, że jesteś bardzo wartościowym człowiekiem, na którym zależy bardzo mi i wielu innym ludziom...

Snape tylko parsknął niedowierzająco.

Nie ma z czego kpić, chłopcze. Powinieneś wreszcie zrozumieć, że są na tym świecie ludzie, którzy naprawdę cię kochają i którym zależy na tobie.

Severus nie odezwał się, choć szczerze wątpił, czy poza Albusem komuś zależało na jego życiu, choć w najmniejszym stopniu.

Everything I am and everything in me.

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I'll never let you down eve if I could.

I'd give up everything if only for your good.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there.

So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone

Wszystko czym jestem i wszystko, co jest we mnie.

pragnie być tym kim chciałeś bym był

Nigdy cię nie zawiodę nawet gdybym mógł

Porzucę wszystko choćby tylko dla twego dobra.

Więc trzymaj mnie gdy tu jestem poprawiaj mnie gdy się mylę

Możesz mnie trzymać, gdy się boję ale nie zawsze będziesz tam.

Więc kochaj mnie gdy mnie nie ma, kochaj mnie gdy mnie nie ma.

Kolejna ofiara. Tym razem nie kobieta i nie dziecko, jeden z pracowników ministerstwa, ale to sprawiało równie wielki ból... i równie wielką radość. Bawili się nim, torturowali go, ale jeszcze żaden z nich nie rzucił Niewybaczalnego. Tą przyjemność zostawili sobie na później. Jako uwieńczenie wspaniałego wieczoru, przepełnionego energią, mocą i udręczonym wyciem ofiary.

Severus już czuł płynącą przez jego ciało energię, która powoli mordowała jego racjonalne myśli i wyrzuty sumienia. Starał się jednak ją zwalczyć, mimo, że z góry wiedział, iż jest to walka przegrana. Nie mógł jednak poddać się bez walki. Tak bardzo chciał być tym wartościowym człowiekiem, za którego uważał do Dumbledore.

Jednak za każdym wypowiedzianym zaklęciem jego opory zanikały, a cudowne uczucie, które uwalniało od wszelkich myśli, powoli brało we władanie umysł Snape'a. Resztką swojej świadomości mężczyzna był przerażony. Przerażony tym, że za chwilę całkowicie straci nad sobą kontrolę i znów skończy, jako podły bydlak, śmieć i morderca. Tak łatwo było wierzyć, że może być inaczej, gdy był przy nim Dumbledore. Niestety były sytuacje w których musiał być sam i miał cichą nadzieję, że Albus rozumie, że on nie chce go zawieść. Po prostu nie jest w stanie się temu przeciwstawić.

Po raz kolejny podniósł różdżkę, chwytając się ostatniej jasnej myśli, w której modlił się do istniejącego boga o to, żeby Dumbledore wciąż tak samo o nim myślał i wciąż go kochał. Mimo, że doskonale wiedział, że Severus nie jest w stanie zwalczyć tej przyjemności, jaką dawały Niewybaczalne.

When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.

I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends.

Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone.

Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone.

Kiedy twój uczony rentgen nie jest w stanie zajrzeć pod moją skórę.

Nie powiem ci żadnej cholernej rzeczy,której nie powiedziałbym moim przyjaciołom.

Teraz wędrując przez tą ciemność żyję, ale jestem sam.

Część mnie walczy z tym, ale części mnie nie ma.

Severus siedział wciąż lekko się trzęsąc w gabinecie dyrektora. Nie cierpiał tego uczucia. Dlaczego wyrzuty sumienia musiały pojawiać się PO energii, a nie razem z nią? Nie wytrzymywał już tego strachu, że gdy ocknie się następnym razem z morderczego szału będzie jeszcze gorzej. Zabije zbyt wielu.

Chłopcze, nie zadręczaj się! – skarcił go Dumbledore. – Nie ma na to czasu! Musisz się wyspać, jutro będziesz nam potrzebny na zebraniu Zakonu.

Tak, panie dyrektorze. Dobranoc.

Dobranoc, Severusie. Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie jest?

Snape spojrzał na dyrektora z lekkim zdziwieniem. Starzec był najwyraźniej zbyt zajęty by użyć na nim Leglimencji, jak zawsze to robił. Nie wiedział, więc o przerażających uczuciach kłębiących się w głowie podopiecznego. Severus z pewnością mógł mu o tym powiedzieć, dyrektor jeszcze nigdy nie zbagatelizował jego problemów, nie wyśmiał ich, ale chyba też nie do końca je rozumiał.

Tak, dyrektorze. Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna siedział w swoich komnatach, zapatrzony w ogień, płonący w kominku.

Nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić.

Dlaczego radość zabijania tak bardzo go teraz przerażała? Był szpiegiem od tylu lat, powinien do tego przywyknąć!

Doskonale jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie to go tak przerażało. Gdy zabił po raz pierwszy raz i otrząsnął się z tego morderczego szału to, co zobaczył przeraziło go do tego stopnia, że rozpłakał się, jak dziecko i strwożony własnym dziełem uciekł do Hogwartu. Wtedy właśnie został szpiegiem z nadzieją, że to mu pomoże się uspokoić i przestać się bać.

Teraz... Teraz efekty jego działalności przerażały go, ale... walczył z tym już tylko małą częścią siebie. Ta część jego umysłu, która zadecydowała o zmianie stron umierała.

Nie znaczyło to, że chciał ponownie zmienić strony! Po prostu przez tyle lat przyzwyczaił się do widoku martwych, zmasakrowanych ciał jego ofiar i coraz mniejsze robiły na nim wrażenie.

Właśnie to, przerażało go najbardziej.

Że kiedyś w ogóle nie będzie nic czuł.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.

Everything I am and everything in me.

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I'll never let you down even if I could.

I'd give up everything if only for your good.

Więc trzymaj mnie, gdy tu jestem, popraw mnie gdy sie mylę.

Trzymaj mnie, gdy się boję i kochaj mnie, gdy mnie nie ma.

Wszystko czym jestem i wszystko, co jest we mnie.

pragnie być tym kim chciałeś bym był

Nigdy cię nie zawiodę nawet gdybym mógł

Porzucę wszystko choćby tylko dla twego dobra.

Początkowo delikatne pieczenie na lewym przedramieniu dało Severusowi znać, że jego wolny czas się skończył. Przyjął to nawet z ulgą, choć wiedział, że potem będzie tego żałował i cierpiał jeszcze bardziej. W tym jednak momencie dziękował Merlinowi za jakiekolwiek odwrócenie jego uwagi od smutnych myśli o jego ginących uczuciach, oraz o tym, jak mało wydawał się tym przejmować Dumbledore.

Tak bardzo nie chciał iść na spotkanie Śmierciożerców, ale wiedział, że musi. Przysiągł Albusowi i to było najważniejsze. Wiedział, że nie może zawieść jedynej osoby na tym świecie, której na nim zależy. Jeżeli taka będzie tego cena, to poświęci w tym celu również resztki swoich uczuć.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there.

So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone.

Więc trzymaj mnie gdy tu jestem poprawiaj mnie gdy się mylę

Możesz mnie trzymać, gdy się boję ale nie zawsze będziesz tam.

Więc kochaj mnie gdy mnie nie ma, kochaj mnie gdy mnie nie ma.

Albus Dumbledore siedział w fotelu w swoim gabinecie i przeglądał dokumenty Zakonu. Widać jednak było, że jest zdenerwowany i niespokojny. Co chwila zerkał na swój nietypowy zegar, wiszący pod portretem jednego z poprzednich dyrektorów. Zegar był bardzo pożyteczny, bo podobnie, jak zegar pani Weasley nie pokazywał godzin, ale to gdzie (lub też w jakim stanie) znajdują się teraz poszczególni mieszkańcy domu. Domu, którym w tym wypadku był Hogwart.

Większość wskazówek wskazywała pole "śpi spokojnie w swych komnatach" za wyjątkiem wskazówki profesor McGonagall, która wskazywała "krzyczy na swoich uczniów, oraz oczywiście Severusa, który wciąż był "niebezpieczna akcja", jak za każdym razem, gdy wzywał go Czarny Pan.

Nagle z radosnym kliknięciem wskazówka Mistrza Eliksirów przesunęła się na "w drodze do domu" i dyrektor odetchnął z ulgą. Szybko pozostawił pracę nad dokumentami i zarzucając na siebie ciepły płaszcz wyszedł na spotkanie swojego ucznia, starając się dać mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że chce mu jakoś wynagordzić te godziny cierpienia i poczucia winy spędzone u boku potwora, który kazał nazywać się Lordem. Albus nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Severus się załamał. Za bardzo go potrzebował. Nie tylko dla jego roli szpiega, ale dla niego samego.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.

Everything I am and everything in me.

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I'll never let you down even if I could.

I'd give up everything if only for your good.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there.

So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone.

Więc trzymaj mnie, gdy tu jestem, popraw mnie gdy sie mylę.

Trzymaj mnie, gdy się boję i kochaj mnie, gdy mnie nie ma.

Wszystko czym jestem i wszystko, co jest we mnie.

pragnie być tym kim chciałeś bym był

Nigdy cię nie zawiodę nawet gdybym mógł

Porzucę wszystko choćby tylko dla twego dobra.

Więc trzymaj mnie gdy tu jestem poprawiaj mnie gdy się mylę

Możesz mnie trzymać, gdy się boję ale nie zawsze będziesz tam.

Więc kochaj mnie gdy mnie nie ma, kochaj mnie gdy mnie nie ma.

Koniec.


End file.
